100:1
by Akahiko Yukishiki
Summary: As Ace desperately struggles with life, he tries to find a reason to live. One of those are the 'miracle' he believes in. One day, his fate started to change slowly. He started meeting mysterious people who might lead him to his destined future. ModernAU Marco/Ace Hope you guys like it :D
1. 1, Strange Shop Of Fate

**100:1**

_**a/n: 100:1 is based on a story of a person close to me. She really loves to make origami and even taught me to make one! Also, I find some similarities between her and Ace. So, yes, I dedicate this story to a friend of mine who laughs at my lame jokes. Thank you Gie-chan! I hope you read this someday without a weird look :D**_

_**~AkaYuki~kun**_

* * *

><p>Sounds of paper being torn carefully flooded the whole room followed by writings and sobs of pain.<p>

Today, my boyfriend just broke up with me because I am '_**WEIRD**_' and '_**STUPID**_'. So… me being weird is that troublesome? Am I really that annoying? I don't know. I don't care anymore…

'_DOWNFALL'_

I wrote that in the paper and carefully folded it like it was a very fragile belonging. I also tried my best to avoid the tears falling from my eyes so that it won't end up wet.

I am an idiot. I shouldn't have accepted his confession.

'_You're different_' he said

'_Trust me, I like you…_' he said

_All of those ended up into a big fat lie in the end._

I don't understand at all! I don't feel like understanding anyway! I'm weird right? So what?! I like doing everything in my own way! No one will understand me, that's why I'm always alone in this room. I am forever alone…

"Heh…" I smiled softly at the creation I made "…so I made a cute one this day, eh?" I looked at the origami swan I made with puffy eyes. I placed it in the left corner of the table where all other origami swans are placed.

They say Origami swan symbolizes luck. Well, to me, it's not like that at all. 'Cause for me, it symbolizes the feelings I have every single time I make one. Whenever I fold a normal piece of paper and turn it into this little thing called '_miracle_', it eases the pain and loneliness of this heart filled with void. It's like an amulet that wards off all my negative feelings right away. I also write something in it too. I also write something inside of it. It depends on the mood that I have when I fold it. It became a habit to me, even in times of boredom.

I wonder if I keep on doing this forever… But if I do, would it mean that I am forever depressed? No no. It shouldn't be like that. But I wonder when ill stop. No, I don't want to stop. I know that this habit of mine is only for escaping all of my problems in life. But to think of it, it BECAME my life. So why would I stop when it's the main reason why I hold on in times of trouble?

I smiled again and stared at the pile of 'miracle' on the side. I could still remember how I learned how to make one. It was our English student-teacher when I was still in 9th grade. I couldn't remember who or how he looked but I know that I really owe him this one.

I stood from my chair and changed my clothes. I gotta go buy food so that at least I would live for a couple of days. The fridge is empty because I was so depressed that I consumed a week amount of food. I also took note that I have to buy another set of paper so that I could make more origami this week.

* * *

><p>As I walk around the crowded streets with 2 bags of food and other goodies in my left hand, I desperately looked for another supply store that would at least have a decent paper that would suit my taste. But all my energy was spent and drain from all the stress from this crowed town. I had no choice but to take a rest at the bench near the Sabaody Park. I sighed in relief as I sit down and looked at the crown of people wherein the majority is in haste. Its either they have business to attend to or they have someone important to meet.<p>

The last statement made me frown.

Someone important… I have those, but they are not within my reach.

I have a little brother; he was taken away from me by my gramps because of his stupid belief in justice and righteousness. He said its for Luffy's own good but actually, he doesn't want me near him because I am a bad influence. Luffy tried to refuse but Gramps forced him out of my life.

Sabo… He's my brother too, though not by blood. He's gone. We were kids back then, all the three of us. In our own eyes, we saw him burn inside that cursed house and dispersed with nothing left even his ashes. It was a horrible memory to remember. I really felt horrible back then. I was so sorry that he never got to listen to my feelings to him. I really have a bad side with fate…

"Woof!"

A bark took me back into reality and made me look at its owner.

It was a cute little puppy with a white mustache attached on its face. I wonder if its real, since it's the first time I saw one.

"Woof!" it looked at me with it super cute puppy eyes.

_Oh… My… Grapes…_

**MUST RESIST THE URGE TO SQUISH THIS LITTLE CUTE SHIT!**

"Go away… You should return to your owner…" I pointed at the blue collar attached to its neck that made it whine. Okay, how can a dog understand me anyway?

"Woof! Woof!" I barked back at me like it refuses to do what I want.

"Oh nononono! You should go back. I might be mistaken as a dognapper you know! And STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!" then it began to bark continuously at me making people look at us. Ok, this is getting out of hand.

"Take anything you want! Just leave me the heck alone!" I shouted at the dog that made him stop and look down. Ok, Acey right now is in guilty mode. NO wonder why people call me freak.

"Woof!" it barked lowly that made me raise a brow. I slowly went near me and hurriedly took something from my pocket. I didn't mind, since my wallet and cell phone was in my other pocket. But i wonder what it took in my pocket. It ran away fast and disappeared in the crowd.

Soooo, today I just had a conversation with a dog. Will that count as a good thing? Well, hell if I care…

But you know… Somehow, all of my stress was relieved by a single dog conversation.

* * *

><p>Ok, I started to look for the paper I wanted but didn't find any quality I liked. People these days started selling high quality things that aren't durable. I don't like what they sell, unless it's food and edible things.<p>

"You there, boy…" a feminine voice called that made me look at its direction. I found myself looking at an antique shop named '_Madam Shirley's Premonition_' and a lady with a dark blue hair holding a cigarette pipe greeted me "… you seem to be lost in your search. Why don't you come in and take a look? There might be something that would interest you…" I raised my brow and took a thought. I'm not really much of a guy who likes antique stuff. But it seems the sky say 'go on, hide cause i'll cry'.

"Don't worry, everyone who enters my shop always leaves with a good gift. Please come in." I took the invitation and entered inside the shop.

I looked around to find something interesting. Mirrors, wooden chairs, tables, vases etc. etc. nothing really gave me interest until I found myself looking at awe at a box with a blue and yellow phoenix carved on its cover. I was beautiful, with a perfect square shape and seems to be a good box to put some accessories on. But too bad, it's not the thing I am desperately looking for.

"You have mistaken, boy. That box has something you might like. Take a look inside…" I was startled when she suddenly appeared in my back but opened the box anyway.

It was perfect. A good quality that seems to be durable and a perfect square, I won't have to cut it. It was a blue paper. It looked like a construction paper but the smell tells otherwise.

Everything is decided now, I'll buy this perfect thing!

"You can take it. But remember to use it for something good. I can trust you on that, boy…" she puffed a smoke on the air "You can now take your leave and go home. Today will be a very snowy day."

I thanked and left the store with a big smile on my face. Today is a very weird day, a positive weirdness by the way. I went home and placed the beautiful box at the side of the table. Opposite with the pile of origami I had. Tomorrow, ill use it. For now, I should take a rest since I am dead tired. But somehow, I was able to make one origami with the paper from the box with the word 'Thank you :)' written inside it.

_Today was a fun day. I wish tomorrow will be too…_

* * *

><p><strong>Yo guys~! I know, I know. I a jerk for not updating my other story. But it got out of hand that gave me a writer's block. And yes, it's a bad news. But lets look on the bright side! Aka-chan here made a new story! Hope you guys like it! Leave a review to inspire me more Lolz :)<strong>

**Love, love!**

**~AkaYuki-kun**

**Credit to the owner of one piece Oda-sensei!**


	2. 2, 3, 4, 5 Twisting Fate

**Yo guys! I don't wanna spoil too much but there's gonna be a pairing that i never mentioned. Buuuuuutt just continue reading so that you'll know XD**

* * *

><p><em>Walking in a familiar road that seems to never end, I look at the ground with no face to show the world. Only the darkness that creeps on my back tries to comfort me, slowly engulfing my world with vivid black<em>

_'This is how reality works...'_

_'Just another failed creation of god'_

_'Just disappear already! In the darkness you'll live in, you are the most welcome...'_

_My vision started to blur while the darkness devours my humanity_

_'This is it, I'm done for...'_

_"Giving up that easily isn't you, you know that?"_

_A calm amused voice sounded throughout the darkness. It was warm, making the cold harsh feeling in my chest lift up a little_

_'Where..?'_

_I looked for it desperately in the darkness. Moving around swiftly in the darkness left to right_

_At that time, i realized that darkness was terrifying. There was nothing there. No people, no noise, no time, absolutely nothing. It made me think that the voice was actually nothing. Like it was just a mere lie to save myself from this raging lie, an artificial hope for me to move on._

_Its terrifying..._

_"Seriously thought, you are quite handful in times..."_

_It was there. I know it was there! This time, i know it was real. I want to look for it again, know who was it and ask questions but I couldn't. My body was already tangled with the darkness. It was too late to realize my mistake. Its already too late... I'm beyond salvation..._

_'But...'_

_Amidst from this painful truth, a smile of fulfillment appeared on my face with tears dropping on my eyes_

_'At least... I get to hear someone who cares for me... Even just once...'_

_All of the fear and terror disappeared. For some reason, my body felt warm as if I was being burned. But it never inflicted any pain against me. It merely gave me a comforting warmth that I couldn't explain._

_"What a pain…" my eyes opened revealing a bright blue world around me "...would you at least say a word?" arms wrapped around me making me face the person who saved me from myself_

* * *

><p>"Uwaaaaa!" I fell down harshly on the floor from the bed.<p>

_A dream_... A very ridiculous dream I've ever had.

"God... If you ever exist, please don't just push me out of bed..." rubbing the sore back, i looked at the desk to see the box I received yesterday. A smile curved remembering the memories of yesterday.

Yesterday was a good day. Today is a new day... _of misfortune_... added mentally.

"Argh..!" slowly, i stood from my position and took a paper from the box

For so you know, I have a every morning ritual. It even became a reflex. No matter how tired or energetic i get when i wake up, i automatically pick up a paper from my table and fold it. But this morning is special! Because the paper I'm using will be the fairest of all!

"Wahhh! Its pretty!" the swan looked perfect! The oceanic blue color of the paper made the swan look magnificent! It made me drool

*_RING_...

"...?" There's only one person who'll call early in the morning. Thinking of it made me sweat cold and shakily picked up the phone. Making some steady breaths to relax myself but my heart refuses to listen.

'Okay Acey, you never screwed anything up. Except for you being born and lived, you didn't do anything to make him mad.'

Finally, the answer button was pressed immediately

"IswearIdidntdoanythingbadyesterdaysowhywouldyo-" a cough made me shut my mouth up before he gets mad. So much for relaxing...

"Shut up kid. I'm just checking if you're fine..." my nerves calmed making me sigh in relief. See, Ace? You did nothing! Old Smokey is just checking up on you.

As you see, Smoker is quite a worrywart when it comes to me. He would make a phone call when there's something wrong or i screwed something up. But today, i wonder why he called. Specially when i know that he worked himself up this whole week.

"'m fine! You almost gave me a heart attack!" he snorted in the end of the line than made me smile "...so what's up?" then silence followed than made me worried

"Hey, if there's something wrong, tell me- oh..." realization hit me hard making my heart clench. Damn it, all the effort of forgetting was all gone. Stupid Smokey!

"Tsk..! Like you can hide anything from me." his voice softened, trying to silently comfort me "...just get your ass out of that cage and go to Baratie. My treat." the mood brightened when he mentioned that restaurant

"Yay~! Smokey's treat~" i laughed when i heard him grumble knowing that he'll get bankrupt because of me "...Thank you..." then he ended the call without warning.

Well, i'm quite used to it. Smoker might look like a grumpy bulldog that normal people would avoid him in fear, but actually, he's a soft hearted guy who cares for the people around him. I cant actually re-call how we met but there's one thing i know, he can be trusted.

"Maybe... Today is different..." _but it's not yet sure_ "...I hope it's different..." _yeah, a false hope_ "... Yeah..." my habit of smiling unsurely came back. But is it that bad for me to hope?

"Shut up Ace, today has free food. Better change and get going..."

* * *

><p>After an hour getting ready, I decided to take a walk out for a while. It's not like Smokey would wait for me this early and walking wouldn't be so bad or so...<p>

"Danm'it... Just admit already that you are bored..."

Look out at the vast road im walking, i got a bit troubled

There's too many people. Seeing them makes me fell... off... It's like im invisible to this harsh world, no one can see me and the pain im feeling.

"Heh... Damn it..." i gave off a shaky breath and hurriedly walked away. But where? Since when did i have a place to stay in this world? Why am i so jealous of people smiling easily? Why do i have to be like this?

No one was going to answer that, not even myself.

"Damn it..." passing through the crown with my face down

"Damn it..." no one cared to even look

"Damn it... Damn it... Damn it..." then i bumped with someone and fell down

"Are you okay?" a hand was reached towards me that made my tears fall mercilessly

"Please..." i slowly looked up to the person who reached his hand. It was blurry, i could barely see him "... save me..." the he looked at me with shock.

Ah, i said it. That was stupid...

"Sorry..." i hurriedly stood up and wiped my tears "...I should go, i have someone to meet today..." then left the guy without looking back.

Damn it... That was really stupid. Stupid me. Stupid life... But wait... He...

"Tsk..! I should just ignore it..." then i walked at this street full of agony

* * *

><p>"You're late..." a dark tone greeted me in my arrival. Even though he wasn't looking at my way, he noticed my presence that made me dead cold "Come here..." gloved and motioned for me to get near. Well, it's not like i could disobey him. But my mind say two options, <em>run or fly<em>

"'m sorry..." my heartbeat starts to pick up pace as i slowly walk toward him. Damn it Ace, you screw up! Walking was a terrible idea!

"What happened?" a hand was found in my head that made my eyes widen. He noticed.

"Nothing really... just took a little walk..." saying it as lowly as possible so he wont be suspecting

"Liar..." then he ruffled my hair "...it's obvious that you're lying. But... shit... just sit down already..." he said while averting his gaze away

He's always been like this. He barely looks at me but i know that he's just worried.

"'m sorry..." then again, an apology is all i could give.

"Shut up and sit..." i was about to take the seat across him when he suddenly pulled me next to him. He's acting weird. Really weird. It's so uncomfortable...

"...Smokey..?" confusion swirled in my head. He's still holding my arm and looking away "...Is there something wrong..?"

"..." he was silent for a while until he looked at me in the eye. We were staring at each other good for two minutes until he sighed and rubbed his temple "It's nothing... Never mind... Just ignore it..." so THERE is something wrong?

But in the end, i never said anything. Damn it, Smokey's being weird. It's so uncomfortable here!

"Here's your order!" the waitress slowly placed the mountain of food with a smile on her face. Being confused of this, i looked at the food and smoker and the food again. He grumbled something that made me understand what was happening. My eyes shown brightly at him.

"Smokey..." he just looked away like he refuses to see my smile. Hehehe, Smokey is really acting weird today... "You're weird..." he just took his cigar and lighted it

"...Shut up..." he said silently but enough for me to hear. I just smiled and started to eat whatever i could reach. I feel light, Smokey acting weird wouldn't be all bad right?

After finishing(devouring) all the food, l looked at Smoker to let him know im done. He noticed my gaze but still refused to move. His left hand was somehow hidden inside his pocket like there was something on it that made me VERY curious

"Smokey..? What's that?" he flinched and looked at me with serious face. Seeing his mood and aura, he wants to say something very important making me gulp in process

"Kid..." i could see his left arm shake a little while slowly taking something out of his pocket. The tension around us thickened that made me sweat cold "...I-"

"Here's your receipt!" we almost jumped when a waitress(?) wearing a kimono slammed the receipt in the table with annoyance. His wide smile twitching like he was trying his best to look friendly. But in my opinion, she(?) looked like she was gonna murder someone.

"T-thank you..." then she(?) left with a stormy aura. Okay, that was quite startling

"Ummm... Smokey..? What were you about to say again?" he looked at me then sighed

"Just forget it kid..." then he exited the table and walked towards the door without warning. Thinking that there was something wrong, i followed him.

"Hey, Smokey..." finally able to catch up with him, i walked beside him not minding all of the people in the streets

"What do you want?" oh, he's back from his grumpy mode "What are you smiling at?" i looked at him and smiled wider

"Because i get to walk with Smokey today. I'm really happy!" he stared at me for a while and then smiled

"...Yeah..." he looked forward then slowed his pace "... Walking... Sounds good..."

* * *

><p>The kid... He looked happy today... At least now he's smiling.<p>

_"Because i get to walk with Smokey today..."_

_"I'm really happy!"_

Damn it, when he smiles like that, i get all worked up. But its really a shame, for him to feel alone like that.

How we met and how we get along with each other is a mystery to me.

That day in that alley, he stood there and looked at me. Why was he looking at me? Or rather, how did he SEE me?

_'Is it nice to be free?'_ he asked me with those cruelly sad eyes

_'Why don't i feel happy at all?'_

At that time... I wanted to be with him, to nurture him, so that he wont feel alone and lonely anymore. Because of those, i forced myself to exist in this dreadful world. I worked and lived like a real human just to be with him. But in the end, being with him wasn't enough...

_Damn it, why can i tell him directly..?_

I walked through the alley way where we first met

_Why am i such a coward?_

Then stopping in front of an antique store, the door opened automatically, welcoming me as it's guest

"Madam Shirley..."

"Oh, you're just in the right time..." she led me inside her dark room wherein there's a crystal ball in the middle. There where plenty of pillows around it available for sitting so i chose the one across where she is

"Hurry up and tell me..." i looked at her with eyes full of seriousness "Till when will i live?"

She puffed her smoke and looked at me

"Till you realize your position in this world..." the same answer as always. I know that she knew but she refuses to tell me directly.

What position? Why the hell would i care to realize?

"In this world dominated by humans, we should know our place. Specially to those who aren't bound to exist..." i glared at her with annoyance. She's been getting in my guts lately, but i cant defy her. Cause if i do, i wont be able to see the kid again

"Him again? I told you, the boy is not destined to be with you... In this world, you were nothing but smoke of one's flame." Ignoring what she said, i stood up and walked away "...be careful, today will be a snowy day..." and then again with that phrase. This woman is mysterious, firstly for making a shop of weird things and for helping beings like me

"That ring..." i heard her from a distance "...you wont be able to give it..." my heart clenched and exited the shop.

Hell if i care. Even though years will pass, i wont be able to give it. I know that the best. Because when i see that face of yours, everything in my mind goes blank. Only you exists in my world of wonders. But my question is...

_Do i exist in your heart?_

"Damned brat..." slowly, i dissolved with the wind as smoke "...why do you always make me feel like this?" i clenched the ring in my left pocket "Why can't you just love me already?" then a memory of his smile appeared in my mind

Tsk... You're really are the death of me...

* * *

><p>Today has been a good day to me. After eating with Smokey, we walked aimlessly until he said he was going somewhere. It was nice to see him smile you know, since he's usually a grumpy old bulldog.<p>

"Ha... Hahaha..." ahhh, thank god that i met Smokey. I dont think i would've gotten some friends if it wasn't for him. And because of that, I'm going to make an origami!

'_Grumpy Smoky smiles_'

'_Free food_!'

'_Happy_'

Those words are placed to each paper. If you all wonder, I always bring paper with me. About 3-5 pieces would be sufficient, depends on the mood.

"Ahhh, seriously, this paper is beautiful..." a smile found my face seeing the three blue swans on my palm. For some reason, every time i see this paper makes me feel light and comforted. I couldn't even move on to its beauty yet!

"Looks beautiful, yoi..." I shot up to see a blonde guy with a hair... that... looks... like...

"Pineapple..?" the moment i realized that i made a mistake, i repeatedly bowed down to the person and apologized

"Don't worry, I get it all the time, yoi.." then silence visited us for a second. Remembering what he said earlier, i reached one of the origami that i just made

"Please accept this as my apology, i'm really bad at handling people..." the shaking of my stretched arm is a proof "...it's not really worth anything but for me it's precious. I'm sorry i was stupid..." saying it with my head down, expecting a laugh from him and insults. But instead, he took the origami offered to him and ruffled my hair.

"Though i wasn't talking about this one..." questioningly looking at him, he smiled at me softly "...I was talking about your smile..." i blinked repeatedly until the idea digested in my mind. My face went all red and hot that made the guy chuckle.

_Waahh!_

_Waaahhhh!_

_Waaahhhhhh!_

"S-stop joking... It's not funny!" he laughed at my reaction and again ruffled my hair

"You're cute, yoi..." then he turned around and walked away "... we'll meet again..." then crossed the street confidently.

Today is really a weird day. Too weird for me to handle. But this weirdness isn't bad, because everything felt good. I wish this isn't a dream. If only i'm not dreaming...

"I'd rather not wake up anymore..."

And because of that, when i return at home, i'll fold another swan and put it in the middle of the table

"Ahhh... I forgot to ask his name..." pouting on my forgetfulness, i walked back home and think what i forgotten.

* * *

><p>"Stupid Marco! If it wasn't for me, he could've been taken away!" my raven haired brother(?) pressed those words to me like i've done something wrong<p>

"Don't shout, yoi..." I covered my ears "...You'll ruin my ears."

"Che..! Is that all you could tell me?! After saving your future's sake, you wont even say 'Thanks'?! Bullshit!" he seated across the wooden table and drank the beer bottle till it's empty

"I'm sorry, yoi..." then i took the bottle away from him "And thank you for helping."

He glared at me angrily and took another bottle hidden in the floor

"Did you make your move already?" i nodded at him as an answer "Did you get his name?" then everything went silent. He face palmed and sighed irritatedly

"Stupid bird brain..." and then he received me glare

"Shut up, Izo..."

"Then what did you get?" the smiling face and his blushing face made me smile. Izo looked at me suspiciously and gritted his teeth "...aren't you planning to tell me?" he said in a daring voice. My sweat dropped and showed a piece of Origami swan the kid gave me. His eyes shown in understanding the situation and laughed

"I know, yoi. That was unexpected..." nodding in agreement, he took the swan and made it float the air

"At least your fate is in good hands..."

"Yeah, and it seems that fate is mischievous this time..."

"Heh, i must say, he's a cutey..." then a bad feeling alarmed me when i saw his evil grin

* * *

><p><strong>Yo guys~! The reviews made me have a good start! And thank you to Lifeless~san for giving me tips! But i couldn't do the half of your guide. Im sorry! My brain refuses to cooperate! Damn it brain! but I wish i improved a bit. Im still hoping for that...<strong>

**But guys! Hows today chapter? Is it good? How 'bout giving ideas, it might somehow be helpful ya know! **

**Thank you for the help and reviews! Tune in to the next chapter! :D**


	3. The Others

**Yo guys! Today's chapter will be focused on 'Others' Pov'. Who are these 'others?' That's what you're supposed to find out *winks**

**WARNING: Just some errors and grammar. I didn't get to edit it. Sowwweeeiiii! :D**

* * *

><p>"Oh, you came…" the short haired woman holding a cigarette pipe greeted my arrival.<p>

It has been years since I visited this place, back then, it was only made of rotten wood and a ripped cloth in the entrance. Maybe I was gone for too long that I never realized the changes of this world. For some reason, the place that I once came seemed to be giving off an unwelcoming aura. Though I have no choice, this is the only place where I can waste my unused time.

"I came for temporary refuge…" she snorted but then led me inside the shop.

"You never change, Basil-kun." everything that she said was left ignored as my eyes wonder around the not-anymore homey shop

"It seems that it won't welcome me anymore…" she chuckled and sat on her mini round table and summoned her crystal ball in the middle of it.

"Not fully true. A costumer in need is always welcome inside the shop. That counts you too, Basil-kun…" blankly looking at the crystal ball, the scenery changed as we are warped to a particular street full of people "Have you decided to pursue your fate? Or do you want to change your destiny?" she slowly walked towards nowhere and was being followed by me.

"Fate? Destiny? Is it a choice to be made by people?" the noises started to mute as we try to talk to each other "Those two may seem similar, yet they differ from each other…" the we took a left turn on the road wherein we found ourselves walking a different kind of establishments

"Oh, how so?" she asked in a amused voice. She know the answer, but she chose to let me speak for a purpose…

"Fate and Destiny are events that lies in the future. Both are similar for it decides a person's future, but differs for a small reason." I paused and looked at the glassed mirror that seemed to hide away my reflection "Fate and destiny are similar yet different. Both can be avoided and changed, but only if a person decides to…" she again took a puff on her smoke

"Similarities that differ… huh?" silence followed us as we continue to walk in the street. Nothing important seemed to happen, only people walking back and forth to reach their destinations with different motives.

"Please…" a pained voice caught both of our attention "…save me…" looking at the man with absolute pain in the eyes and another man with pain in his heart, this is also something similar that differs

"Solitude and sadness differs from each other too. One feels sad to see the one he loves getting lost in the darkness while the other one, who feels absolute solitude for losing everything and having almost nothing left cries for help. Both are similar but differ a lot. After all, both never had the same beliefs and feelings..." she gave a nod and continued to walk until we were warped back at her shop

"Are you afraid?" she asked a direct question to me "Are you willing to be alone for the sake of not being hurt?" my eyes wandered around the shop again and ended up looking at a robotic toy that seemed to be rusty from the entire wait

"Is feeling pain be worth it if I continue to believe in fate?" picking it up carefully so that its parts wont fall off, I smiled at the view of this little object "Will I end up happy or will I end up waiting like this little thing?" she smiled and opened the doors towards the exit

"That is something for a fool to find out..." with no hesitation, my feet started walking outside and gone to meet it's destination. What destination? Where would it be? Why did i proclaim myself to be a fool? Nothing can be answered by myself.

The small object, now carried like a baby in my arms, slowly faded into the wind. Where is it headed? Is it the same place where I'll be going?

I stopped on my tracks as I see a fiery haired man standing in the middle of the deserted road. His face can tell that he is a stubborn reckless man, but all of these thoughts of negativity were erased when his eyes meet mine

"Have you... waited for me?" he snorted and walked slowly towards my way

"Isn't it obvious?" he muttered irritatedly "What took you so damned long?" he pulled me into his arms that made me smile from the scent and warmth

"Is this fate..?" I asked with the voice of fulfillment

"Hell if I care..." his embrace got tighter "... all I know is waiting for you..." then he pulled of to let me see his smile "But I guess the time wasted was worth it.." a small smile found me as I was returned back to his embrace

There are things that are similar yet different. No matter how much you look for it's similarities, it wont be just the exact same. But this little imperfection is the reason why everything is in place. Everything were never fated to be the exact same, but sometimes differences just make you smile and say thank you.

That's also a reason why fate is eventful, so never doubt your fate. No matter what past you have lived in. Don't hesitate to look for your own destiny, because some are just to be found in the middle of the street waiting for you...

* * *

><p>"So, how's he doing?" Izou just looked at the glass of wine in his hand and sighed. If I am to guess why he's frustrated, its because Marco is a chicken head, a slow one that is.<p>

"If your thinking that he a chicken and a slowpoke, yes, you're correct..." a chuckle is all I could say from his reply.

You see guys, after we heard about Marco finding someone interesting gave the family a big hope of him getting laid. He's actually hopeless, he NEVER had an intimate relationship with someone in his whole life. Hearing about this, we all celebrated that turned out to be a riot of a cat and a chicken. Why? Because for god's sake, he finally met a guy in his life and seems to not know a single thing about him. All he knew is that he saw him going outside Madam Shirley's shop and that's all it is. Izou, irritated with Marco's birdly action to the guy, spouted some words of wonder and delivered a sermon that lasted 3 hours.

"He's so damn slow! Even the duck would respond quickly when their food is in front of them!" the glass he was holding swirled in the air with circular motion.

"You should've calmed down easily, I wonder what happened today..." the glass suddenly slammed itself in the table that made me jumped and looked at Izou with confused eyes

"Well, you see..." he rubbed his temple and breathed in. Uh-oh, gotta cover my ears for safety

"..."

"THAT GOD DAMNED BIRD BRAIN ALMOST LET THE LITTLE KID AWAY! WE HAPPENED TO SEE THE KID WHO WAS DATING A BIG BAD WOLF IN BARATIE. THE WAY THE HORN DOG FLIRTED WAS SOOOOO CUTE THAT ITS KILLING ME! AND YOU KNOW WHAT I DID? HOHOHO! I SLAMMED THE DAMN RECEIPT IN FRONT OF THEM! YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN THEIR SHOCKED FACES! BUT WHAT TICKS ME OFF THE MOST IS THAT THE DAMNED BIRD DIDN'T DO A THING BUT WATCHED! SO I BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH-" his sudden out burst got me sweating in the corned while not knowing what to do. He kept on babbling things without taking a single breathe. Knowing that he would continue this one sided conversation, I made my way out to take a fresh air.

"Ahhh... Finally, silence..." the cold evening breeze hit my skin with comfort. My tension all disappeared when I breathed repeatedly

"Thatch..?" then Izou's soft voice took my attention "Was I too noisy? I'm sorry for talking too much... Want to drink with me? The wine tastes bitter without someone to drink with..." I smiled and nodded to him. He's relaxed now. Seeing him apologizing means that he mean it. Going in together with him, my eyes found itself looking at a bunch of Application letters piled on the table at the corner. Izou took notice at this and used his ability to get those papers

"Ahhh... Those are for hiring. I'm only looking for one but it seemed that I can't chose properly..." he looked at the papers one by one until the last one, that somehow made him shake and widen his eyes

"Thatch..? Why were you hiring again..?" his mouth slowly curved that gave me creeps. SOMEONE, is going to get raped. SOON...

"Because I need an errand boy or something like that. I cant just work alone in this place you know. But the one you picked was recommended by Haruta. Maybe I should take him..." he suddenly leaped on me making me fall backwards. Confusion filled me while being attacked by his cuddles

"It's him you idiot! Take him!" he shoved the Paper into my face making me see a freckled teen with a somewhat awkward face looking at the camera "Geez! Its him! His name is Portgas D. Ace!" then everything hit me that made me smirk

_"Oh my... What kind of luck do we have..?"_

* * *

><p>Humans and Beings like me are never bound to be together. No matter how harsh you may think reality is, and no matter how life is against you, you have no choice but to live on.<p>

Fate… Whenever I hear that word, there's only one thing that comes into my mind when I hear it. It's about the story of the Red String of Fate.

So much for reading too much books… This story of fate, more over a 'belief' of many people, make me want to laugh and cry.

_'Everyone has a red string attached into their pinky finger…'_

_'It is said that it's other end of this string is where another finger attached.'_

_'Those two are bound to love each other for life…'_

Heh, maybe I did read too many fiction stories…

But seriously…

It really hurts whenever I hear of it.

"Ahhh…" looking at the house that was separated from the town, I slowly climbed at the water pipe connected near the window. A small smile found me when a raven haired guy sleeping was seen in sight. He looked very peaceful in that sleep, so peaceful that it pains me.

Why does he have to be alone in this place? Even though the room was small, it felt like it was so wide and empty from the silence. A frown found me and made me open the window. Slowly entering the room so that the sleepy head wont wake up, I sat at the side and found myself looking at his face.

He's really beautiful, those freckles of his suits him quite well. His looks improved while I was gone, huh?

"…" he shifted his position facing towards me that gave me a little startle. His lips are now parted a little and his eyes are partly covering his eyes. Damn, I wont be able to hold back if I take long…

"Bye Ace…" I kissed his cheeks and was about to leave, but something stopped me when I saw a box with blue bird design on it. My heart clenched at the simple box

_'That's destiny… No one can stop fate, no matter what…'_

A forced smile tried to cover the pain in my face

_'That's why whenever you find it, never let go…'_

"Hah… How can I ever let go..? When I love you so much..?" soft footsteps of mine flooded the room "… so much that I will give everything to you…" my hand gripped at the window as I make my last glance to the person whom I gave my affection "… even your very freedom…"

_"Please…" his pained teary face looked up on me with no recognition "…save me…" heartache was the only thing that I could feel at that time._

But now… At least I know that you're in good hands. Even though fate is against me, at least I get to know that your future if far more better than I have…

"I love you Ace…" saying my last goodbye "As your brother… and as someone who loves you…" I jumped while hearing these words that left from his lips

"Sabo…" a smile of content and sadness found me.

The legend… I actually believe in it… But there's something wrong with my fate. It's far more different than the normal one

Because the red string they are talking about? I have it, and I know where the other end is attached. But, my fate is different. More heartbreaking than other legends.

The string? It's not red. It was never red. No matter how many times I try to change its color, it will always remain like this. Because the string that connects the two of us is not red, it was always blue…

* * *

><p><strong>Yo guyzzzz! This is just a some kind of Special chapter... Well, i know, making a special chapter this early is quite not right but there were character not introduced yet! But guys! Don't worry! We will be back in track the next chapter, but i think it will take me weeks to update since my exams are nearing and my teachers are mercilessly giving me assignments without me understanding. Huhuhu, if only i dont want to graduate T_T<strong>

**Buuuuut! Tune in to the next chapter! Some characters might be revealed! Bye bye!**

**Love, love!**

**~AkaYuki-kun**


	4. A friend, a family and mysteries

**Yo guys~! Sorry about the last chapter being a rush. Seriously though, our tests are really troublesome. But I'm not that mad, cause I get to have a cutie bear I named Bepo! But it made my classmate jealous since she didn't get to have my cuddles (Yes, I am a person of cuddles). And now we'll get back to the main chapters. Some character(s) will be introduced, so expect some unfamiliar people in this chapter. Love ya guys!**

* * *

><p>A loud message ringtone woke me up this 7:00 in the morning. I had a good sleep, a VERY comfortable one. But my precious sleep was disrupted by a single text message. Yes, making a big fuss about a text message is not my thing but really life, really? Sleep is the most important thing in my life. My BED is the only thing that understands my feelings now. It's even telling me 'No! Don't go! Sleep on me!'.<p>

Rambling some words that I don't even understand myself, I went back to my sleep. Was about to sleep until something hit me, VERY hard

Morning. Text Message. Something is really off. Yesterday, Smokey called me and invited me to eat in Baratie. So, which means that his communication with me will be cut at least for 3-7 days. So it doesn't make sense. Only few knows my cell number, who else would call me in the middle of the morning...

With no choice but to rise from my beloved bed and look at the cellphone beside me. Blinking multiple times to get rid of the morning dizziness, my hand slowly reached the destination of the handy appliance, opening the message in process

_'Fr: ***********_  
><em>Greetings Mr. Portgas D. Ace, this is your employer from Moby Dick Restau. Seeing this message means that your application form has been accepted. We will expect you to start working tomorrow at 10:00am. Please go accordingly in time.<em>

_p.s._  
><em>You uniform will be optional so don't worry a single thing.'<em>

I blinked multiple times. Employer? Application form? Work? Confusion swirled all over my head. Since when did I send a form to get work? I don't remember anything about getting work. Especially with my hopeless attributes. But what actually surprised me more was being accepted like that. Who would-

'_Ya should start gettin' some work Acse. Ya can't just stay inside your cave forever...'_

Oh... Somehow, Freak came into my mind. Was he really that serious about me getting a job? Maybe I should call him about this...

Getting the phone and dialing Freak's number, I waited him to answer the phone.

Freak, he's the most hyperactive person that I know (next to Luffy). He's got some problems with speaking but I did notice he's recovering every time we meet. Speaking of meeting, how many weeks has it been since we get to meet each other? I bet he's on the streets making pranks again or on a cosplaying event since he's really obsessed with those things.

***BANG! BANG! BANG!**

I fell off the bed with a large thump after jumping in surprise. Yes, only one person does that...

"Acse! Acse, Acse! Ya called right? Right? C'mon, open the damne' door!" then he continued to slam his hand mercilessly to the poor door. With great haste I went down to and opened the nearing-to-break door revealing a small little teen with his wide grin plastered in his face.

Today, he seemed to dyed his hair white and wore his signature green jacket ,which, seriously doesn't match. What a low sense of fashion...

"Oi~ Acse! Why are ya ignorin' me?! Ya called me right?!" he pouted that made me bow lowly as an apology

"Ummm. Freak? Did you somehow apply me to a Restau named Moby Dick?" his expression changed into a smirk and barged in the house like it was his

"So they 'lready accepted it, huh? What took dem so long?!" he exclaimed and went to the fridge to find something. He frowned at seeing it being filled with ready to eat food and looked at me "This ain't healthy for ya, ya know." I just shrugged and sat on the small couch that was followed by him

"So how are you, Freak? It's been a week right? Or month maybe?" he laughed and patted my back

"Why? Did ya miss mah cute facse?" he pinched my face that made me whine but then he pulled off to look at the celing "How long have ya been isolatin' ya-self this week Acse?" he obviously have no emotion when he said that meaning he is worried about me

"Not really much, Smokey invited me yesterday to eat in Baratie. And he day after that I took a stroll in the street..." deciding to do the same thing as he's doing, I leaned on my back and looked at the blank ceiling. Silence covered us but it was not that uncomfortable

"Ya cried right? Knowin' that you cry fo' no reason, I get worried ya know..." a small smile found my lips thinking that he really is worried about me

"Don't worry, I'm trying my best not to be a baby anymore." he laughed and adjusted back to his sitting position.

"A baby huh? That really sound like ya. Anyway, we should get ya a haircut. I can trim that into a piece of art..." I looked at my bangs covering half of my eyes. It's true, I really need a haircut. It's been 3 month since I had a haircut so it grew a bit slightly enough to cover half of my eyes.

"As long as you don't do anything weird, then count me in..." he grinned and went to my room to get some scissors and things needed for cutting my hair. Since he's an Otaku and he fixes his hair with no worries, then it will be easy for him to make a simple trim on my hair.

"Oi~ Acse! Acse! Where did ya get this blue box?" he shouted from the room with curiosity.

"It was given to me by a weird shop owner for free." I shouted back in reply and made my way towards the kitchen when I felt my stomach grumble

"Ya should take care of it okay?" I opened the fridge and get 4 large sized instant noodles ,in the same time, I prepared the water on the kettle. I set all of the noodles on the table while the kettle goes to the stove, opening it in process

"Oi, Freak! Don't touch anything else in there! Specially the origami!"

"Doncha worry ya idiot. It'z not like imma read yo' diary or somethin'..." his sudden appearance at my back almost gave me a heart attack. He was now holding scissors and comb on his left hand and a piece of white cloth in his right. He was smiling brightly that made me wonder what he saw "Ya still makin' origami, huh?" I nodded and seated on the chair next to the table not far from the stove "Keep it up, it'll bring ya fortune..." he winked and started to make his cutting session.

* * *

><p>After an hour cutting his hair, I went out and bid my goodbye's to him. I made a good job trimming his hair. I made it look thin and layered it to make his eyes more visible. Surely Smoker will thank me for this.<p>

Don't wonder why I am speaking normally, cause actually, I DO speak normal. I only speak like that when I'm with Ace, cause I could see he likes me talking that way.

Who I am? Some of you might notice that he calls me 'Freak'. I made him call me like that, Cause I'm not ready to tell him my real name yet.

Sighing in boredom, i pulled off the white wig revealing my chocolate brown hair. It was hot in there, but inside of his room, it was seriously COLD. I wonder how he could sleep in the bone-shivering temperature...

***Ring~!**

I took my phone out of my pocket and answered it with a grumpy looking face

"I slept with your boyfriend this evening..."

"Shut up, Haruta. Stop saying that every time someone calls..." the fem-like voice answered with dumb voice. He sighed in the other line "I heard you recommended the kid to Thatch. How did you know he was Marco's guy?" my lips turned neutral and decided to answer after 20 seconds

"How the hell did I know? Just a simple coincidence. Besides, I just knew today when I visited him..." ah crap. I shouldn't have said that

"Visited?" his voice darkened and his murderous aura reached my senses "You **VISITED **him? Without telling me, Marco or anyone?" I only silenced with no interest on saying anything. He called right? So he should do all the talking, not me "_Haruta_..." he started warning

"Not like I care about Marco being his... Besides, Ace became MY friend first before YOU guys discovered him. So don't tell me what to do! He's MY friend! Not YOUR toy!" then I ended the call without a single thought to be spared.

This always happen, we quarrel and fight because of simple things. No, don't get me wrong. I love my family, they accepted me for who I am, but there are things that we cant agree sometimes.

Another set of ringing made me sigh in irritation. Like hell will I answer that! I already know what he will say, it's not like I would listen anything from them.

Throwing out the phone with no care, I continued to walk at the peaceful road that was covered with warm mid-morning breeze.

No matter what kind of lectures and explanation they tell me, I'm not buying it. They always say the same words every time I go back there

_Haruta you do this..._

_Haruta you do that..._

_Haruta don't say a word..._

_Haruta you're a bad boy_

_Blahblahblah!_

The same words with the same voices is quite irritating. Like a fly bugging you while eating. That's one of the reasons why I run away from the so-called 'home'. I appreciate them for taking me as their family, but I don't appreciate their suck-up attitude towards me. I SERIOUSLY don't like that.

And NOW, hearing that they heard of my friend, it gives me bad vibes. But I'm sure that he's safe specially when Marco is the one who will be with him. The only thing that makes me mad is Izou's over-reaction and others listening with his mad plans about Ace.

I know I'm the one who **FORCED** Ace to take a work on Moby Dick but I know that it's for his good. They accepted him, yes they did, but do you think that they will accept him if it weren't for Marco or for my recommendation? Ace is a NOTHING. He would admit it himself too, but this nothingness of him draws others attention like crazy. It makes me feel like, the kid is somewhat a goner. That's why I decided to be his friend. Not as '_Haruta_' that everyone tries to get rid of but as 'Freak' who he happened to cross roads with. I'm not regretting it, since he never even mentioned that I need to change. His voice was always so different from others, it doesn't even irritate me a bit.

"Ahhh damn, I wish Ace was my brother instead of Izou..." yeah, I could imagine myself babying Ace even though he's quite older than me. If that happens, I would've made him wear maid outfits. I can really imagine him blushing madly while hiding from others. Hehehe, I'm a genius...

"Fufufu, It's bad to be ignorant there, Haruta-kun..." I swiftly turned to my back to see a witch holding four grocery bags. A frown found me knowing what she will say to me.

"I know, I know... It is fate that made us meet here. But that's not an excuse for me to carry that trash without asking me to." she chuckled at me while holding out two of those baggage

"Please..?" she smiled with 'sweet-like' smile that gave me creeps all over. Damned witch

"Never mind, not like I have anything to do YET anyway..." she chuckled again as the groceries were snatched by me. We walked to the alley way and looked blankly at the front

"Haruta-kun, how is Ace-kun these days?" I rolled my eyes and sighed

"Loner as always. But at least he's improving a bit..." I stopped at my tracks and looked at her with serious eyes "...by the way. About the Blue Box..."

"Fufufu, I see you visited him. Did he start using it already?" my serious look dissolved into an amused one knowing how the idiot used the papers. She looked at me confused that made chuckle.

_...So, even a witch will never know how his head runs..._

"Yes, he's using it quite fine..." I turned my back and started walking again "...so fine that even Fate itself would smile..."

Ace is stupid. So stupid that even the gods themselves cannot understand him. A gift that could change his life was left uselessly decorated in that small table. Heck, it even made me smile seeing that it was in good hands.

"Seriously though, an idiot like him would really suit to become my brother." she heard me whisper that made her smile a little with the feeling of being left out

"You're really mysterious, Haruta-kun..."

"Look who's talking -_-"

* * *

><p><strong>YO GUYYYYSSSSS! Well, you see, i finally get to update this fic. Buuuuuuuttttt, in exchange, i didn't get to study xD Hell, studying makes me feel puking. And more bad news for me, I WAS FORCED TO BE A CANDIDATE FOR A DEBATE. WTF?! ASDASDA Okay, i know i talk back at people but really? Debate? Somebody please kill me now -_-<strong>

**I'll make the next chapter long so that I could take back the good moments that dulled because of my unending bad luck. I'll have you expect some MarcoAce for the win!**

**Love, love!**

**~AkaYuki-kun**

**#withMuchLove**


End file.
